


【盾冬】We can do all the time

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 直譯：我們可以一直幹個沒完（毆黑豹彩蛋後的ABO，瓦干達的盾A冬O，因為吧唧身體尚未完全恢復，標記很快就會消失，史蒂夫必須常常回來重新標記他，順說這篇裡黑豹兄妹都是A，所以吧唧沒住在主城一個人住在偏僻的瓦干達草原上也是因為這個原因的設定（）順說關於他們家的設定可以參考這篇，有興趣再看看吧～吧唧又濕又軟，還請注意食用。





	【盾冬】We can do all the time

＿＿

 

 

 

午夜時分，穿過了瓦干達上空的透明防護罩，史蒂夫坐在昆式戰機的駕駛艙內，握著操縱桿調整降落的速度跟方向，望著越來越接近的小木屋，臥室內隱約散發出的燈光，心臟也越跳越快。

正常狀況下，他一定會依照標準程序，停靠在王室御用機場，然後再利用重機回來，但此時此刻的緊急狀況，他必須盡可能縮短時間，即使只是早一分鐘趕到巴奇身邊都是好的。

所以他選擇直接降落在他跟巴奇在瓦干達草原上的家旁，還好他們家的所在相當偏僻，現在又是深夜，沒有人會發現突然降落了一台昆式戰機。

就算被發現了也無所謂，從瓦干達之王到附近居民，瓦干達的所有人都知道史蒂夫跟巴奇的存在以及他們之間的關係，看到半夜空中突然出現一台昆式戰機也只早已習以為常，頂多會互相告誡最近幾天別往那裏去，給他們這一對命運多舛的伴侶私密相處的時間。

將飛機順利停在一旁的草地上後，一等機門打開來，史蒂夫就往下一躍，幾乎是用狂奔的速度往家裡跑去。

才剛衝進門口，Omega香甜誘人的濃郁氣息就撲鼻而來，將史蒂夫本就處於興奮狀態的Alpha本能激發得更加高揚，驅使他一路直往Omega信息素的來源，巴奇正等待的臥室內衝去。

一切只因為這個Alpha的Omega－－史蒂夫的巴奇就躺在臥室內的床上，等著伴侶回去標記他。

這樣的狀況並不是第一次，自從巴奇醒來後已經一年多，史蒂夫回瓦干達只為了重新標記他的次數已經兩手的指頭都數不清，但無論幾次，史蒂夫總是不厭其煩，並像第一次一樣地亢奮期待。

「巴奇！」

激動喊著他心愛Omega的名，史蒂夫來到了床邊，將被猛烈的情潮燒灼著的巴奇抱起，溫柔而迫切地撫摸著他燥熱的臉龐。

披散著長髮的Omega緩緩睜開因情慾而濕潤的綠眸，渙散的眼神在認出史蒂夫後聚起了焦點，隨著巴奇露出了軟綿甜蜜的笑容，Omega的信息素也在瞬間炸了來，將史蒂夫的理性淹沒在Alpha的本能中。

現在，他只想要立刻進入這個Omega溫熱的體內，佔有他、標記他、直到他永遠成為自己的Omega為止。

「史……蒂夫……史蒂夫……嗯嗯……！」

於是，在巴奇甜美急促的呼喚聲中，史蒂夫激盪地低頭吻住了他濕熱柔軟的嘴唇。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

發燙的身軀讓巴奇只能無力地躺在床上，雖然連抬起手都覺得很沉重，但巴奇還是將右手放在自己因急促的呼吸而起伏的小腹上，閉上了雙眼，回想著每次史蒂夫標記自己時的溫柔愛撫以及深情話語，試圖欺騙自己這是史蒂夫的手，以便安撫自己內部不斷抽搐顫抖的Omega器官。

然而想像中的史蒂夫不但沒能緩和慾望，反倒更加挑起了巴奇的Omega本能，讓他的子宮顫抖得更加厲害了，巴奇甚至可以感覺到自己內部深處的入口早已為了接納Alpha的侵入做足了準備，並不住吐出溫熱的愛液，從一收一縮後穴的內緩緩流淌而出，弄濕了身下的床單。

但他的Alpha並不在身邊。

他好想史蒂夫，不只是心理上的需求，還有生理上的渴望，正處於熱潮期的Omega急切渴求著Alpha，但是巴奇的Alpha卻在遙遠的彼方。

猛烈湧上的情慾宛如烈火熊熊焚燒著身體內外的感受讓巴奇咬住了下唇，右手五指立起，用力抵在小腹上，努力忍著性本能以及想哭的衝動，等待史蒂夫的歸來。

「……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

但無助的嗚咽依然從巴奇被咬紅的顫抖唇瓣間流洩而出，伴隨著Omega低軟甜膩的嗓音，呼喚著自身Alpha的呢喃，消失在濃郁情慾的空氣中，無人回應。

「嗚嗚……」

雖然身為Omega，巴奇可以說算是相當強悍健壯，從外表也能看出他絕不弱，但現在難耐的情潮淹沒了他，從內部升起的燥熱酸疼折磨著他，讓他全身顫抖不已，汗珠一點一點，滲在染上了瑰麗艷紅的雪白肌膚上。

而當淚水終於還是從巴奇泛紅的眼角滑落時，這個可憐的Omega看起來更是脆弱而無助。

除了史蒂夫以外，沒有人能幫助此刻身陷熱潮期中的巴奇。

不管是帝查拉還是舒莉，都不會在這時候過來這裡，在透過手機接收到巴奇發情的信息時，他們就會封鎖附近，並即刻通知史蒂夫回來。

原本巴奇剛醒來時，為了就近觀察身體恢復的狀況一直住在主城裡。

然而有一次，舒莉在幫巴奇檢查身體時，巴奇突如其來地進入熱潮期，還好帝查拉當機立斷換上可以阻隔信息素的黑豹裝，將巴奇帶出，保護在安全的房間內，並緊急通知史蒂夫回來。

雖然史蒂夫立刻就趕回來重新標記了巴奇，但沒多久，巴奇又突然毫無預警地進入熱潮期，就算使用抑制劑也無效，甚至會讓接下來的熱潮期來得更加猛烈。

也就是說，由於Alpha的信息素無法長久與巴奇本身的Omega信息素結合，很快就會被淡化，所以史蒂夫無法永久且完全地標記巴奇。

至於是只有史蒂夫無法標記巴奇還是其他Alpha也沒辦法，因為沒試過也不可能試也就不能確定，其實也不用試，史蒂夫可以說是最頂級的Alpha，如果連他都無法永久標記巴奇，其他Alpha大概也做不到。

就在這樣的狀況重復幾次後，他們只得對巴奇進行詳細的檢查。

經過詳細檢查後，發現有幾個原因－－首先，巴奇目前的生理機能相當混亂且不規律，再來他的內部生殖器官及腺體有被改造過的痕跡。

綜合所有線索，可以推論出巴奇現在的特殊症狀，應該是九頭蛇為了不讓Omega的發情期影響冬兵的使用，強行停止了巴奇生理機能，跟長期反覆冷凍後自身健康受損所導致的後遺症。

知道了原因之後，舒莉詢問巴奇願不願意再動手術，將被改造過的生理機能調整回來，還是順其自然，等待身體的自我修復，兩種都各有利弊。

在跟史蒂夫商量過後，不想再被改造身體的巴奇決定選擇順其自然。

因此現在的巴奇會不定期陷入熱潮期，卻無法像一般Omega那樣被一個Alpha永久標記，而被改造過的子宮也很難懷孕，今後能不能完全康復只能聽天由命。

既然這是巴奇自身的選擇，史蒂夫跟舒莉他們都表示理解並全力支持。

只是瓦干達主城裡，包括帝查拉兄妹在內，王室護衛隊乃至於大部分進出的人員全部都是Alpha，可以說巴奇是唯一一個Omega。

雖然巴奇算是超級士兵，但現在的他不再是曾經的神祕殺手，只是一個軟綿、甜蜜、成熟又稚嫩、無法被永久標記、很難懷孕並且時不時散發著誘人氣息的Omega。

更何況巴奇少了一隻手，又不想再主動去傷害別人，即使平時還可以輕鬆反抗，一旦進入熱潮期，就像是一隻美味的小白兔被扔進了狼堆中，什麼時候被誰吃掉都不奇怪。

最糟糕的是，巴奇的信息素原本就比起一般Omega還要甜美，就算說巴奇存在本身就是挑弄Alpha征服欲的絕佳獵物也不為過。

所以為了保護巴奇，史蒂夫選擇帶著巴奇搬到了人煙罕至的草原上，並且盡量常常回來重新標記巴奇。

如果可以，他也想將巴奇帶在身邊或是自己留在巴奇身邊，但他沒辦法一直留在瓦干達，將其他事都丟給山姆他們去處理，更不可能帶著現在這種不知何時會突然進入熱潮期的巴奇一起到戰亂頻仍的中東。

要是因此發生了什麼糟糕的意外，使得巴奇受到任何傷害，史蒂夫一輩子都不會原諒自己。

還好舒莉為了安全起見，在替巴奇特製的手機上安裝了獨特的程式，一旦偵測到巴奇的生理出現變化，就會立即通知史蒂夫，並發出除了史蒂夫以外讓其他Alpha潛意識遠離附近的波長。

然而史蒂夫接到通知到趕回來之間視情況最快也得四個小時的時間，這還是沒有任務必須處理的狀況下，而要是史蒂夫正在潛入或是戰場上，那就得更久。

在史蒂夫接到通知並趕回來的難熬時間，巴奇只能等。

距離巴奇剛開始察覺到自己進入熱潮已經有半天的時間，翻湧的情潮猛烈折磨著他，讓他扭動著燥熱的身軀，躺在床上難受地輾轉反側。

但無論如何巴奇都不會離開這裡，也不想離開這裡，他只能在這裡等待史蒂夫回來愛他、標記他、用強大Alpha氣息包圍他、用溫熱的精液灌滿他，讓他完全屬於他。

他甚至不會用自己的手去撫慰自身，因為什麼也比不上史蒂夫。

陷在情慾風暴的折磨中不知過了多久，迷迷糊糊間，巴奇終於聽見了他的Alpha呼喚著自己的急促聲音。

「巴奇……！」

他的史蒂夫回來了，不是想像也不是幻聽，因為巴奇可以感覺到一雙強壯的手臂將他抱了起來，火熱的掌心溫柔地撫摸著他的臉頰。

巴奇緩緩睜開了雙眼，蜂蜜般的香醇氣息，在史蒂夫急切關懷的臉龐映入巴奇眼簾的瞬間爆發開來，點燃了兩人之間本就蓄積的慾火。

「史……蒂夫……史蒂夫……嗯嗯……！」

巴奇歡喜的呼喚聲，化成悶悶的低喘，消失在史蒂夫的嘴裡。

緊擁著誘人的Omega，早在屋外就感受到巴奇甜美信息素的Alpha激動地用舌頭蹂躪著Omega濕熱的口腔，舔舐著齒列跟黏膜，下身高聳的火熱慾望互相貼在一起，隨著肢體的扭動不斷刺激彼此的性欲。

「嗚嗚……」巴奇的下身早已濕得一蹋糊塗，對史蒂夫的渴望強烈得讓他顫抖得厲害，眼淚不斷流下，不知羞恥地搖晃著屁股，在被吻的間隙間斷斷續續哀求，「史蒂夫……快點……快點進來……標記我……狠狠幹我……」

「放心……巴奇……我會狠狠幹你……標記你……」

低語著，史蒂夫將巴奇輕輕放倒在床上，然後分開了他的雙腳，全身只套著一件寬鬆的紅色長袍，下身什麼都沒穿，史蒂夫輕易就將他的下身看得一清二楚。

沾濕的恥毛跟翹起的Omega性器下方，那處小小的粉紅肉洞一開一合地吐著水，就好像在對史蒂夫做出邀請。

「啊……」

受邀的史蒂夫試探性地插入了一根手指，感受到巴奇身軀一顫，發出一聲甜蜜的嘆息，濕熱的肉壁緊密地纏上了手指，並在史蒂夫對敏感內部的抽送按揉下不住收縮。

搖晃著腦袋，體內猶如電流竄過般的酥麻快感讓巴奇渴求更多，忍不住抓著史蒂夫的左臂，甜蜜而迫切地催促：「快……史蒂夫……快幹進來……求你……」

於是史蒂夫抽出了手指，將巴奇雙腿分得更開，搭在自己腰間，然後拉開自己褲頭的拉鍊，Alpha碩大堅挺的性器立刻蹦了出來，一見到那高聳直立的熾熱肉棒，想像被那玩意捅進體內的快樂，強烈的渴望跟期待就令巴奇渾身顫慄，甚至情不自禁地哽了一聲。

「放輕鬆……」

壓抑著狂暴的激情，史蒂夫忍著Alpha破壞跟征服的本能，一點一點推開了緊實的穴肉，慢慢將自身埋入那處溫熱潮濕的甜美天堂。

「啊……唔……」

並非疼痛，讓巴奇皺起臉發出呻吟的，是超乎想像的快樂與歡愉，而隨著史蒂夫開始進進出出，每一次穿刺，以及堅硬的肉棒在柔韌的肉壁推擠而過都帶給了彼此至高無上的快感。

史蒂夫的龜頭抵上了子宮口的同時，巴奇第一次攀上了巔峰，射出的白濁沾染了兩人緊密結合的下身，史蒂夫稍微等待，吻著巴奇不斷喘氣的唇，直到巴奇的內部不再痙攣後，他才再度開始律動。

雖然距離史蒂夫上次標記巴奇只不過才經過兩個禮拜，但不管史蒂夫幹入那處小小入口多少次，巴奇的反應總像是處子般羞澀敏感，而當史蒂夫越幹越深入，巴奇的肉體又變得淫亂放蕩。

「嗚、嗯……啊……啊……嗯嗯……啊……」

右手被史蒂夫壓在床上，巴奇蹙著眉流著淚，顫抖著嘴唇，隨著史蒂夫的激烈抽插不斷發出急促的低軟哽咽聲。

猛力的頂撞下，巴奇無法抵抗強烈的快感再次將他淹沒，高亢的尖叫聲中，大量溫暖的愛液不斷從痙攣的子宮內分泌而出，一邊發出羞恥的水聲一邊被史蒂夫的陰莖推擠而出，濕透了兩人交纏的下身。

從巴奇收縮的肉壁以及沖刷而來的愛液察覺到巴奇高潮的史蒂夫更加抓緊了巴奇的腰，彷彿要將整個自己都撞入他身體裡似地瘋狂頂撞，龜頭不停地撞開脆弱狹小的肉環，幾乎等於是在操著巴奇的子宮了。

當史蒂夫重重頂入最深處，脹起陰莖結，撐開他的子宮口，並將精液一股一股地往內射入時，難以想像的衝擊，及近乎疼痛的強烈快感讓巴奇無法抑止顫抖抽搐，全身緊緊蹦得像一張拉滿的弓，張開顫抖的唇瓣，發出無聲的尖叫。

正面捧起巴奇哭得又濕又紅的臉，因高潮而放蕩的表情是如此艷麗，令史蒂夫心動不已，一下一下地吻著他。

結消之前，史蒂夫只是一直吻著巴奇。

直到第三輪時，史蒂夫才從身後抱住已經被操得有些失神的巴奇，咬破後頸的腺體，從內外同時標記了他。

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

在史蒂夫懷抱中醒來的巴奇，望著史蒂夫睡臉一會，低下頭撫摸著自己平坦的小腹，原本幸福而溫暖的心情有些失落了起來，深深嘆了一口氣。

或許渴望生育是身為Omega的本能，但巴奇只是單純地想，如果自己能夠懷上史蒂夫的孩子，史蒂夫一定會很開心。

然而自己的體質先別說懷孕了，光是被史蒂夫永久標記都沒辦法做到，史蒂夫卻還是不厭其煩地每次都回來標記自己。

想著，巴奇將手伸到自己的後頸上，那裡現在還留有淺淺的咬痕，不過恐怕就快消失了。

就算史蒂夫每次都在自己體內成結，咬破後頸的腺體標記自己，但史蒂夫離開後要不了多久，巴奇的肉體就會重新回到未標記的狀態，並且以一個成熟適孕期的Omega身分，自顧自地啟動熱潮。

「……怎麼了，巴奇？」

不知道是不是察覺到自身Omega的心理變化，原本熟睡中的史蒂夫睜開了雙眼，輕輕撫摸著巴奇熱熱的臉頰，低聲關懷。

「史蒂夫……」自身Alpha的溫柔深情讓巴奇心下一陣感動，泛紅的眼眶中滾動著淚水，輕輕道出了心底深處最大的奢求，「我好想永遠成為你的Omega……」

這麼簡單而渺小的願望，巴奇卻無法達成，不知道還必須經過多久，巴奇才能夠永久被史蒂夫標記。

史蒂夫心疼地擁住了巴奇，在他耳邊柔聲許下承諾。

「不用擔心，巴奇……無論多久，我們可以一直做下去，直到你永遠被我標記的那一天。」

「……嗯……你說的對，史蒂夫……」

史蒂夫的保證讓巴奇吸了吸鼻子，仰起頭，閉起雙眼，任由淚水滑落臉頰，幸福而安心地沉浸在自身Alpha溫柔的吻中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

end?

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

有機會還想寫點後續～比如說巴奇其實懷了孕，但是由於還是會發情，也無法被標記，沒人想到他會懷孕，所以大家包括巴奇自己都以為他只是有點幸福肥，沒想到八個月後史蒂夫回來，巴奇肚子突然很痛，寶寶就這麼蹦出來了（咦

忍不住想像兩人趕緊抱起寶寶後一臉懵逼地互相對望的畫面XD

史蒂夫：……你咋突然生了？(☉д⊙)

巴奇：我也不知道……(ﾟдﾟ)

寶寶：Hi(*°ω°*ฅ)*

 

（毆


End file.
